


Marlboro

by lalinoire



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gryffindor, Gryffindor Common Room, Gryffindor/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, Hogwarts, POV Harry Potter, Slytherin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:08:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26648011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalinoire/pseuds/lalinoire
Summary: Things may seem simple from the outside looking in, but for y/n, a Hogwarts student in the same year as the likes of the golden trio, life isn't always black and white.Will her self doubt get the better of her or will she make past the war?read on to find out
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Reader, Fred Weasley & George Weasley & Reader, Fred Weasley/Reader, George Weasley/Reader, Hermione Granger/Reader
Kudos: 24





	1. Say It Ain't So

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Marlboro
> 
> Please read this note as it includes trigger warnings for the whole book.
> 
> Trigger Warnings
> 
> The trigger warnings for this book will be self harm, sex, swearing, minor eating disorders, and angst. These won't be in every chapter and each chapter that includes a possible trigger will be marked with said trigger at the top so that you can read the parts you are comfortable with if you wish.
> 
> Codes
> 
> As a reader pov book there will be certain codes I use to note where you should input certain details about yourself so here is a little key of what they mean.
> 
> y/n your name  
> y/ln your last name  
> y/hc your hair colour  
> y/hl your hair length  
> y/sc your skin colour  
> y/ec your eye colour
> 
> Extra Information
> 
> The reader's character is female but if the book takes off I'll do another version with a male reader. The reader's character also suffers from some mental health problems, none of which will be specifically labelled in the book but they will influence some of her actions. The reader's character was also born to an english witch mother and an irish muggle father however her mother died during childbirth and she was raised by her aunt in the wizarding world as her father's mental health declined and his memory ended up being wiped of the reader and her mother by the reader's aunt in order to relieve his pain. The reader's aunt is named Yvette Bardot and she sent the reader to muggle primary school and took her to France every summer until she started Hogwarts.

Y/n felt her eyes flutter open as the sun shone through the thin curtains of the gryffindor girls dormitory. Sitting up she lifted a hand to her head as it began to bang with the hangover she had brought on at last night's welcome back party, an annual party thrown by gryffindor seventh years at the beginning of each school year. 

Turning to place her feet on the ground she reached into the drawer of her bedside table and took from it her wand, reaching it up to her temple and uttering the words to remove her headache. Standing up slowly, she grabbed a pair of loose fitting pyjama trousers that she had thrown on the floor when getting into bed the previous night and pulled them over her feet and up before heading down to the grand hall for breakfast.

"Was that hair a choice or are you just that apathetic towards your appearance?" she heard a familiar voice remark from behind her as she reached the hall.  
"Shut up malfoy at least I wash my hair." she retorted, rolling her eyes before walking over to the gryffindor table.

"Morning sleepy head," she heard the voice of her best friend say as he wrapped an arm around her waist walking her to the rest of their friends "I was almost worried you wouldn't wake up." Harry said in his usual cheery tone.  
"We got some great pictures of you passed out on the couch in the common room." said the twins in unison "if only 'Mione hadn't woke you up and made you go to bed." Fred commented "Then we would have gotten some good ones for the christmas cards for this year." followed George. Y/n rolled her eyes at the boys before pouring herself a cup of tea from the pot at the centre of the table. "Carry on and you'll be leaving this table with less fingers than you came in with." she threatened the boys with a death stare before they all started laughing. Y/n downed the rest of her tea and stood up from the table "Anyway there's a hot shower with my name on it upstairs so I'm off." she excused herself, leaving the hall.

After a little argument and struggle with the moving staircases, y/n finally made it to the empty bathrooms with the towel she had collected from her room on the way. Stepping into the bathroom she saw a familiar mop of bleach blonde hair. "Draco I told you this wasn't going to happen again." she said with a stern voice and a hand on her hip as the boy moved towards her before placing a hand at her waist. "Say it isn't so y/ln. You know you didn't really mean that" he whispered in her ear before moving his mouth to plant warm kisses on her neck and collarbone. "No this year I'm actually going to tell them and face the facts." she stated breathily. "You know they'll reject you so what's the point?" Malfoy said wrapping his arms around her waist and continuing to press wet kisses on her neck. "The point is I need to move on," she pushed him off before heading into one of the shower cubicles and turning to face the boy in front of her, "you should try it sometime." she finished before slamming the shower door in his face and turning on the tap.

As she stood under the shower head, warm water running over her y/sc face she began to think about her situation. Y/n had been in love with both Weasley twins since she met them on her first day at Hogwarts. She had just been sorted into gryffindor and, noticing her shy hesitation, the boys called her over to sit in between them while they explained to her that they were in the best house, sparking a close friendship. She loved them both for such different reasons it was a wonder how she could love such different people. 

Fred was the older of the two brothers and was the ring leader in everything he took part in. He was bold and unafraid, he took pride in being such. George, the younger of the two, was softer. More caring. He made the same jokes and took part in the same pranks but he was still kinder. She always knew which brother was which, a fact that only led them to open up to her more, it was all about the eyes. Fred's eyes full of ambition and excitement and George's full of love and mischief. She smiled to herself thinking of them as she began to wash her hair.

Draco, however, was a very different story. He had found you crying in the bathroom one night and for some reason he was kind. In a moment of madness you told him about your feelings for Fred and George and in another moment of equal madness he kissed you. You had been seeing eachother in secret ever since, two lonely people trying to feel something. 

"Not this year." she thought as she turned off the taps and wrapped herself in her towel on her way back up to the dorms. "This year I face the music."


	2. Sour Times

After getting out of the shower and heading back to the dorms, she sat on her bed, in her towel as she brushed her hair.  
"Someone looks cheerful." said Harry as he stood in the doorway  
"Sarcy as always," she replied "is it that obvious?" He walked over to the bed, sitting next to her "You look stressed." she leaned her head on his shoulder, sighing as she replied "I decided to tell them." she turned her head to look at him as she waited for his response. "It won't be as bad as you think you know." he said wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "I know," she said resting her head back down on his shoulder and wrapping an arm around his back "I still cant escape the feeling that they won't talk to me again." Warm tears began to well up in her eyes as Harry pulled her closer "Hey, hey, it's okay I promise," he said kissing the top of her head "They won't just stop talking to you like that and even if they did you'll always have me, Hermione and Ron." she sat up and hugged him, burying her head in his shoulder "I love you too." he whispered with a laugh before standing up "I've got quid ditch practice but I'll come and check on you when I'm done, you alright?" he asked. She replied with a nod and a smile, wiping her eyes as she watched him leave.

Time to get writing.

She sat down at her desk with a blank piece of parchment in front of her. Tapping the end of her quill against the page and humming to herself she began to write down exactly how she felt about Fred and George. 

Fred made her laugh. Even when she felt so bad, so devoid of hope that she couldn't move, he could make her laugh with a single sentence, a single smile.

George made her feel safe. Every time someone tried to insult her, before she even had a chance to open her mouth to fire back, he was there. Arm around her waist and voice ready to defend her before turning to ask if she was okay.

She folded the letter into a little paper crane before cupping it in her hands and blowing it out of the window, smiling as she watched it fly off to its recipients. She turned around, her breathing quickening as she realised what she had just done before being brought out of her head by a note hitting her on the back. Unfolding the note she began to read;

Meet me in our spot, 10 minutes.  
\- D

Without thinking she stood up and dropped her towel, pulling on black lace underwear and a tight black dress, slipping on a pair of black flats as she headed out of the door and made her way to the second floor bathroom.

The door was behind a corner, hidden from those who didn't already know it was there so it was always empty. 

She walked in slowly, holding a hand to the door frame as she saw him.  
"Dressed up for me?" he said with a wink. "Dont make me change my mind Malfoy." she retorted as he stepped towards her. "So did you tell the idiot twins?" he asked, his expression becoming more serious. She pulled him by the collar of his shirt into a deep kiss "Shut up for a minute and I might just let you fuck me." she breathed out.

TW: Sexual Imagery

Pulling her into him by her waist, he kissed her, desperately, a hand moving down to her ass as he slipped his tongue inside her mouth. She returned the kiss, reaching one hand to his waist and the other to play with his hair before he placed his hands on her shoulders, turning her around before moving his hands to her waist, pulling her close. Kissing her neck softly, he reached his hands up to pull the top of her dress down, playing with her breats softly before reaching a hand down to her core, rubbing soft circles on her clothed clit as she threw her head back onto his shoulder, reaching a hand back to play with his hair. 

"Are you sure you want this?" he whispered in her ear, nipping at it softly before returning to pressing warm kisses on her cold neck. "Fuck me, please" she whispered in response before turning her head to kiss him. Taking the hint, he pulled her dress up and pushed her panties down before unbuckling his belt and taking out his cock. Reaching a hand back around to play with her clit, the other rubbed his hard cock against her ass. She whimpered softly as he pushed her against the door, pulling her ass towards him and lining himself up with her entrance. "One more time, are you sure you want this?" he asked her softly as she started laughing.

"What's so funny?" he asked, pulling her close, hugging her from behind. "I don't know." she managed to get out between giggles. He put himself back in his trousers, fastening his belt and dressing her back up before turning her around and placing his hands at her waist.

End of TW

She placed her hands on his chest, hooking her fingers in his collar as she laughed. "What are you laughing at?" he asked, a confused but entertained expression across his face. "I don't know, I think I'm just stressed or something." she said as her laughing slowed. Collapsing into his chest, he held her tight and ran a hand up and down her back.

They stayed just like that for what felt like forever before he checked his watch. "Fuck! It's been an hour I need to go." he panicked "But I'm cold." she whined, pulling him into a deep kiss. "I'm sorry, here let me help you." he said taking off his jacket and helping her put it on. Turning around, she pouted "I dont want to go back, what if they're there, I sent them a letter about how I feel I-" Draco cut her off with a soft kiss, pulling back and brushing her hair off of her shoulders/out of her face. "If things go bad meet me here at 10." he said kissing her once more before leaving.

"Sour times when she loves someone else." he whispered to himself on his way to the dungeons.


	3. I'll Come Crashing

TW: mentions of drug use and alcohol

Making her way up to the gryffindor common room, y/n hesitated for a moment as she reached the portrait entrance. 'What if they're there?' she asked herself pacing slightly before realising she would have to go in at one point or another.   
'Caput Draconis.' she whispered to the lady in the portrait.  
'Is everything alright my dear?' asked the painted woman  
'I finally told the boys.' y/n answered 'I sent them a letter.'  
'Ah, to be young and in love again.' the lady smiled to herself 'Anyway it's getting late deary, you best get going.' she said with a caring tone. 

Y/n stepped into the common room and was immediately met by the twins stood so close that she nearly bumped into them on her way in.  
'Where have you been?' Fred asked in an accusatory tone  
'Out.' she answered coldly  
'You normally get here earlier.' scolded George  
'Fuck out of my way.' she said as she pushed her hands in between the two boys, making space for her to get through. A warm hand grabbed her right arm as she reached the bottom step to the girls dormitories.  
'What do you want Fred?'  
'I want you to come to a party.' he replied  
'Why?' she asked  
'I want you to.'  
'I know you got my letter.' she said  
'And?'  
'And I know neither of you feel the same so stop torturing me and let me leave you fucking idiot!' she yelled out.

Both the boys stood staring at her in silence for what felt like forever.  
'George can you give us a minute please?' Fred spoke up  
'Why do you get to tell her I want to-' George answered before being cut off  
'Give us a minute George, I'm the one taking her out tonight.'  
George left the common room through the portrait hole while cursing his brother under his breath.  
'Fighting over who gets to reject me? Classy Freddie.' she rolled her eyes, crossing her arms as he released her from his grip. 'I didnt realise you were identical twats as well as identical twins.'  
He moved closer to her, placing a gentle hand at her shoulder. 'Y/n listen to me.' he said, a desperation in his voice 'I like you too.'  
Her eyes grew wide as she stared up at him in disbelief. 'I'll be ready in 20 minutes.' she said blushing as she ran upstairs to get dressed for the party.

Dressing herself in a short, red, dress and black knee high boots, she applied some makeup before making her way downstairs to the common room. 'Sorry I was so bitchy earlier.' she said to Fred as he watched her walk towards him. 'Don't worry it's one of the reasons I like you.' he laughed. Y/n brushed her hand against his as they began making their way out of the gryffindor common room. They had held hands many times in the past but this was so much different, this time it made her feel sick and yet she still urged to be touching him in some way. Sensing her nerves he chuckled softly, placing a hand at her waist as they walked to the party in the ravenclaw common room.

Entering the common room they were greeted by flashing lights, loud music, and a mass of people dancing. 'Care to dance with a gentleman my fair lady?' Fred asked, bowing slightly as he held out a hand to her. 'If it was a gentleman I wanted to dance with I'm afraid I'd have to look elsewhere.' she retorted 'Luckily for you I find gentlemen rather boring.' she said taking his hand as they went to join the crowd of dancing.

They danced together, grinding up against eachother and jumping up and down until their feet began to hurt. 'Let's go get a drink.' she shouted to him over the music. Without saying a word he dragged her over to the drinks table and poured two glasses of vodka and coke with far too much vodka, passing her a glass. Y/n downed her drink in one as Fred followed suit with an impressed look across his face. As they returned to dancing, they were approached by a tall hufflepuff boy that y/n recognised as Cedric Diggory. Holding up a small bag of white powder the boy began to speak  
'I've got spare if the two love birds are feeling low.'   
'I don't know,' she pondered 'I've got potions first thing tomorrow and I know I'll come crashing off that stuff.' she turned to look at Fred  
'Go on,' said Fred, taking the bag from Cedric 'It's not like you haven't gone into Snape's class high before.' 

TW: drug use

Fred took y/n's hand dragging her off to the nearest bathroom. Perching herself on the end of the sink, she watched as he took out a key and used it to scoop out a little of the powder. Bringing it to his nose he snorted the coke before repeating his actions and offering the key to y/n, she followed suit. 

'Oh god Fred I feel amazing!' she shouted to him as they danced. 'I told you it was worth it." he replied as she smiled at him. She reached up grabbing his face with both hands and before she could realise what she was doing, she pulled him into a deep kiss. Fred kissed her back, wrapping his arms around her waist, y/n placing her arms around his neck as they made out softly to the sound of loud music, shouting, and drunken fights.

After a long make out session at the party they decided to slip away. As they entered the gryffindor common room while kissing and giggling like two drunken fools, they were met by none other than Hermione. Hands on her hips, she was visibly angry.   
'Where did you take her?' she whisper-shouted. 'We went to a party at ravenclaw.' y/n managed to get out in between laughs. 'Why is she so drunk? Why is she high?' hermione asked 'Because she felt like it, chill out.' Fred replied, walking y/n to her dorm, leaving Hermione downstairs.

Halfway up the stairs y/n tripped slightly, Fred catching her and picking her up, he carried her to her room placing her gently on the bed. She dragged the back of her knuckles across his cheek softly as he leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss across her lips.

'Goodnight y/ln.'  
'Night Freddie.'

Credit to @PATR0NUSP0TTER on twitter for coming up with the idea for Fred to put his hand on y/n waist when she was nervous to hold his hand.


End file.
